


Flowers In Her Hair

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Soft [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun
Summary: Momo is cute and Momo is oblivious and Mina is so done.





	

Momo is settled in a warm lap, elegant fingers twined around her waist, flower crown in her hair. She’s laughing into a slender neck and upon  realising that it’s _genuine amusement_ , Mina feels nauseous. Momo has never been that best actress and she’s particularly inept at feigning interest, so Mina knows that she’s _definitely_ enjoying this.

There’s a tiny ember of jealousy that flares up whenever someone else touches her Momo. Strangely, Mina doesn’t feel that way when she touches somebody else.

Momo has always been touchy, she enjoys showing affection and being showered in affection. She’s oblivious and her fleeting touches mean nothing. But Mina’s aware of  the way the others look at Momo, notices their ravenous eyes and their eager mouths. They interrupt and linger and all Mina wants is for them to leave Momo alone.

But Nayeon isn’t just somebody else. She’s a group mate, she’s a friend and she’s a little too interested, Mina sees her fingers trail across the exposed skin of Momo’s midriff and bristles silently. They’ve been spending a lot of time together recently and Momo probably hadn’t noticed but Nayeon’s intentions aren’t exactly innocent. And now she’s in Nayeon’s lap. And Nayeon’s hands are creeping under her  jumper. Jealousy sears through her veins and Mina cannot take anymore.      

“OH!” Both Momo and Nayeon’s turn to her at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry Nayeon, we have to go. Momo, I just remember something that we need to do, it’s really important.” It’s abrupt and probably rude but Mina doesn’t care  and she needs Nayeon to stop touching Momo. _Now_.  

Momo looks confused but still takes the hand that Mina’s holding out. She’s pulled out of Nayeon’s lap and lead out of the room. She looks even more confused when they end up in Mina’s room instead.                                         .

“Are we supposed to be somewhere else? Doing something important?”

“ _This_ is important.”

Mina takes a step forward and Momo reflectively takes a step back. Momo retreats until her knees hits the bed but Mina keeps advancing. There’s a shove at her shoulders and Momo falls backwards onto soft sheets. She lands with a muffled thud and stares up at Mina in shock.    

“M-Mina? W-what are you going?”

Mina can feel endearment surge through her at the sight of Momo sprawled on the matress, eyes round with confusion, flower crown askew, anxiously biting her lip. She’s so cute.

Momo is adorable and Momo is gorgeous and Mina knows that nobody’s kissed her before.

“I’m going to kiss you, if you let me.”

Momo is blushing and Momo is nodding and Mina leans down and Momo is kissed for the first time.


End file.
